If you go, I want to go with you
by Nymbis
Summary: 50 sentences on the battle for Hogwarts, movie spoilers.


**Motion**

It starts from the elbow, follows through to the wrist; ends with the fingers.  
>Harry doesn't see anything else before the flash of green light flares again.<p>

**Cool**

Neville doesn't know why he goes to a _hat _for the answers in the middle of a battle, really- he just hopes that when Rita Skeeter does the interview she omits that part.

**Young**

Mister Creevey had done a subpar transfiguration essay last week, Minerva recalled, and that's all she thinks when Mister Wood carries him away over his shoulder.

**Last**

Molly had told him to stop bothering Percy, and _concentrate, _for Merlin's sake.

**Wrong**

Draco only watched Crabbe's face as he fell, eyes wide, mouth parted and a hand reaching upwards even though it had nothing to grab.

**Gentle**

His hands are calloused and scarred from years of potions' brewing, and Snape takes care that he doesn't brush them against her cheek when he holds her to him.

**One**

Seamus laughed for a good solid five minutes as he watched Neville run through the bridge- he almost forgot to light the fuse, even.

**Thousand**

Luna remembers the lights, mostly. And how they lit up the sky in honor of Dumbledore, and how remarkably clear it made everything.  
>The lights of the Death Eaters are an entirely different shade, and she doesn't think she finds it as pretty.<p>

**King**

He's tall and alone on the hill facing his future kingdom, Nagini slithering over his bare feet and his followers banished to stand behind him.

**Learn**

Ginny's learned a lot of things this year.

Failure to perform a cruciatus curse meant a black eye.  
>Muggles were stupid and weak.<br>Arguing against the aforementioned point meant a burn on your arm.  
>Helping a first year was encouraging weakness.<br>Doing it anyways meant your leg was broken.  
>They could continue to fight back without Harry.<br>_She _could do this without Harry.  
>And finally.<br>Even if she could do this all without Harry, it didn't necessarily mean that she wanted to.

**Blur**

Lavendar had gone to help, that's all she had wanted to do really- and maybe try and snog Wonwon one last time; but Fenrir Greyback had other plans and she sees his hand move towards her before she doesn't see anything anymore.

**Wait**

Somewhere there's a train about to leave.  
>And everyone boards save for the redheaded boy with a mischeivious smile- it's obvious to everyone that he's waiting for someone.<p>

**Change**

Ron's idea wasn't...particularly awful, and Hermione stares at him almost dreamily before she remembers that there is, in fact, a battle going on around her and she is being one of those stupid flighty girls.

Still.

This could be her last opportunity to be a flightly girl, and Hermione charges him with arms outstretched.

**Command**

Harry is careful not to miss a drop as his last breaths rattle in his chest, and the memories quickly fall in the small vial while Harry looks into a dying man's eyes and wonders if he's made a mistake.

**Hold**

She holds her boy to her- her sweet, taxing, loud, ingenius little boy- and she feels her shoulders heave and her boy grow cold in her hands.

**Need**

She's been an Auror for years now, but tonight is the first time Tonks feels afraid. She looks to Remus, and finds him looking back at her. And it's then that she stretches out her hand, reaching for a small bit of comfort before the end.

She just needs her husband right now.

**Vision**

Her pants are ripped, her lip is bleeding and her eye is swollen and purple- but Neville Longbottom still thinks Luna Lovegood is the prettiest girl in the room.

**Attention**

Bellatrix is a good soldier, she thinks, as she flings her wand and watches them all fall. The younger ones are harder to aim for, but she gets any that cross her path. Because Bellatrix is a very, _very _good soldier.

**Soul**

It wheezes when it breathes, its skin raw and blistered, and Harry can't look at it without an enormous sense of pity.

**Fool**

Lucius is made to stay ten feet behind Narcissa and Draco the entire walk back to the Manor.

**Mad**

When she sees something fly by Ginny, something settles and hones within Molly Weasley.

Not her daughter.

**Child**

She trips over a Hufflepuff on her way in, and Bellatrix throws her head back and laughs.

**Now**

The quidditch pitch falls with a heaving collapse, the heat of the fire can be felt for what feels like miles.

**Shadow**

Helena Ravenclaw sits alone, her cold countenance just the slightest bit warm when she thinks of how perhaps somethings will finally, truly end tonight.

**Goodbye**

Colin ruffles Dennis's hair before he bolts back for the castle.

**Hide**

Draco presses himself against a wall in the dungeons, taking deep labored breaths and trying not to smell smoke on his robes.

**Fortune**

"We can sell our story, make a proper fortune," Fred calls as he and his brother run side by side towards the Great Hall.

"Good idea, then mum will finally be happy when we quit being legitimate businessmen."

"Right you are George. After all, can't have a polarizing battle for the good of magic without ending up with a few book deals."

**Safe**

The Slytherin children are safe in their dungeons.  
>Knowing that up above, their parents are fighting and dying by their teachers.<p>

**Ghost**

Lily is still smiling, and that's the one thing that makes Harry know this will be alright.

**Book  
><strong>  
>Wand. Stone. Cloak. When it's all over, Hermione stares at the small insignia that has done so much to them all.<p>

**Eye**

It's Arthur Weasley who takes the eye from Dolores Umbridge's office door, and he buries it quietly next to the grave of Nymphadora Tonks.

**Never**

Aberforth hates this bloody castle, and with every exploding wall is very clearly reminded of why he said he would never step foot in it again.

**Sing**

The sword hums as Neville holds it in his hand, eyes wide and staring and maybe just a little bit confused as to how he got something like this out of the battered old Sorting Hat.

**Sudden**

Afterwards, Kingsley finds the Weasleys, and he, Arthur, and Molly look at each other with that heavy stare that comes with being the survivors.

**Stop**

Harry comes from the woods, and George looks over his shoulder.

"Fred it's-!"

And the words fall off.

**Time**

It takes ten hours to find everyone, another two to inform the families.

**Wash**

Ron's tears leave caked trails down his face as they fight through grime, and Hermione brushes her thumb over them and tries to find the words for someone whose whole world is falling apart.

**Torn**

Narcissa leans over the boy, making slow inhales as she hears his heart beat solidly against his chest.

**History**

His mother tells him "Always" and Harry discovers that there are somethings that cannot be stoppered by death.

**Power**

His arm forms cracks and divets, splintering away as Voldemort turns the Elder Wand in his hand. Time is drawing short, and it is time to move the pawns just that much forward as he summons Severus Snape to the boathouse.

**Bother**

Bill throws his arm around Fleur's shoulders, unable to escape noticing how her stare keeps darting towards him as they throw up the protective enchantments.

"It'll be fine. _We'll _be fine."

Fleur huffs, crosses her arms, " I vasn't vorried."

Three seconds later, Bill sees her eyes tearing up and kisses her cheek.

**God**

"MERLIN'S BAGGY Y-FRONTS, SEAMUS, LIGHT THE BLEEDING FUSE!"

**Wall**

Percy doesn't see it fall, but he hears Fred's laughter cut short and when he turns he already knows what's happened.

**Naked**

No more wands, no more tricks. Harry stares at Voldemort and sees fear in his eyes and it's just now dawning on him that this isn't someone who needs fearing anymore.

**Drive**

The train takes them home, to the Burrow, and Harry's hand rests on a carving done by Lavender with hers and Ron's initials.

He looks across and sees the compartment where Fred, George and Lee always sat together.  
>The one next to it is where Dennis Creevey sits alone.<p>

When Ron and Hermione slide that compartment door open for the last time, Harry finally lets himself cry.

**Harm**

"So. Luna."

"Yes, Neville?"

"How much does that cut on your lip hurt?"

"It's not terrible-"

**Precious**

Filch shoves the dust away, pausing only to move one brick at a time, and slowly, Hogwarts begins to look like a school again.

**Hunger**

Minerva sits in her new office, fingers toying with the wrapped ends of a lemon drop, before a wane smile crawls across her face and she discretely pops it in her mouth.

**Believe**

Rose sits on George's knee as he tells her about her fabulous, slightly less handsome uncle Fred, and the pranks they used to pull. She makes notes, and smiles in a lopsided manner which George returns easily.

**Picture**

Albus sits and stares at it for a long time, the man with the dour expression and the eyes that look something like tunnels. He wonders if he should be afraid, since he's heard so many different things about this man in the headmaster's office.

"What, child, are you staring at?" The portrait finally barks back.

Albus swallows, his eyes trained on the man, who finally meets his gaze and goes silent.

"Are you Severus Snape?"

The portrait nods.

"...that's my middle name."


End file.
